


Hurricane

by Janie94



Series: Storms and Rain [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Sergio - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Robert, Post Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert scored Bayern's decisive goal against Real Madrid and Sergio was frustrated.What was meant as payback turned out be a lot more than that...





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story came to me in a dream last week. All I did was add the A/B/O verse.  
> This is set after a fictional match where Bayern Munich kicked out Real Madrid after a goal from Robert. I'm just gonna pretend that this is gonna happen and that we have no injured players. Don't you dare burst my bubble of ignorance!
> 
> This story demanded to be written, I hope someone will like it.

 

 

**Hurricane**

 

For Sergio the game felt a lot longer than only ninety minutes.

Half an hour in and he was barely able to keep on playing without his head turning to the man always running in near proximity. Close. Too close.

Robert Lewandowski.

It was Sergio's task to keep him from scoring and therefore he had stayed close to the striker's side the entire time. And it hadn't taken long until Sergio got why Robert must have missed the first match in Munich the previous week. Even now six days later the Omega smelled sweet and ripe, just coming down from having suffered a recent heat. It was nothing out of the ordinary that a player returned to the team even before his heat had fully worn off because well, the worst was over, right?

Then why did Sergio feel heat pooling in his lower abdomen whenever he was too close to the Pole?

His hands were itching with the desire to touch the handsome Omega, to feel his strength under his own fingertips, to take him and fill him like only an Alpha could.

The following hour was a nightmare for Sergio, and he could feel the confused glances of his teammates on him. Eventually even the Bayern players seemed to have their suspicions of what was going on and Sergio could feel their wary gazes on him. The last ten minutes he didn't even make an effort any longer to hide his lust, instead his eyes stayed glued to the delicious Omega.

What was eventually the final straw was Robert scoring Bayern's second goal that ensured his team's ticket to the semifinals. It was a miracle how he could achieve that when Sergio had been watching him so intently but somehow he did it, going for a direct shot at the goal when every other player would have stopped and controlled the ball first. But Robert Lewandowski wasn't any other player and Sergio shouldn't have forgotten that.

Frustration and fury filled the Alpha as he scowled darkly at the goalscorer who was sliding on the grass before his teammates were all over him, trapping him in their midst until Sergio couldn't see him any longer.

Sergio was fuming with anger for the last few minutes and it was that feeling along with the burning desire deep within him that drove him to throw caution to the wind. He crouched down on the pitch, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to fight his instincts. He could hear his teammates talking to him and wasn't surprised when they maneuvered him to the tunnel, clearly knowing very well what he was about to do. Sergio allowed them to drag him into their locker room, but it was then that they shut the door and he wasn't able to smell the Omega's sweet scent any longer. That was the moment that all rational thought left his mind and he started fighting.

“Let me go! I will take that Omega!”

Cristiano managed to cup his face and forced the Alpha to look at him. “Sergio, I need you to look at me. Come on, take a deep breath and look at me.”

He obeyed, but when the Robert's scent was replaced by the one of the Omega in front of him, he snarled disapprovingly. That reaction shocked him even more than the Omega. He could not remember a single time when he had denied Cristiano when he had offered himself like this.

With a growl the Alpha shoved his teammates back and this time no one dared to fight him, not only because he was their captain but also because there was no one in this room who was more dominant than him and would dare to put himself in his way.

“Sergio?” he heard Cristiano call after him and he turned back towards the Omega. “Are you sure you really want to do this? You know the rules and if our coach gets wind of this, there might be consequences.”

“And what does he want to do?” Sergio retorted confidently. “Not let me play for a week? Well, then so be it.”

“But is this Omega really worth all the trouble? Why do you want him so badly?”

The question was the one thing Sergio didn't understand himself but he would be damned if he admitted his insecurity out loud. “You are one to talk, Cris. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you looked at Neuer tonight? Or the week before?” He saw Cristiano's face paling. “You may not have the courage to act on your desire but I have. Besides, I want Lewandowski to suffer for kicking us out of the Champions League.”

Cristiano sighed. “Fine, just make it quick. No knotting, alright? The longer you take, the harder it will get to explain your delay to our coach.”

Sergio nodded before he left the room and made his way to their opponents.

He could hear them long before he was able to see them, their loud and joyful cheering audible from afar.

When Sergio entered, the room was silent in a matter of seconds and all player turned to him. No one seemed to be particularly surprised to see him, but some of them were shooting him reproachful looks.

“Where is he?” he asked as soon as he noticed that Robert wasn't among them.

Naturally it was their captain Philipp who answered him. “Still under the showers. I have the feeling he is waiting for you.”

Sergio crossed the room in long strides, but was stopped by Thomas grabbing his shoulder tightly. “If you hurt him, I swear to God, I will make you pay!”

The threat made Sergio grin challengingly at the Beta. “Don't worry, I won't hurt him. At least not more than he wants me to.”

Thomas snarled angrily, but the other Bayern players were dragging him away from Sergio who resumed walking until he reached the showers. There he stopped to look at the naked backside of the man he had come for.

Robert stood there motionless under the spray of water, his skin already red from the long time he must have stood there. Sergio took in the well-toned form of the striker, lithe and strong especially for an Omega. Usually the latter were smaller and weaker when it came to physical strength, but Sergio had long ago come to know that this was merely a dumb prejudice. Cristiano was not your typical Omega type either and perhaps that's why Sergio felt drawn to Robert now. Because he liked defiant Omegas more than the willing ones.

Having a reason made it easier for the Alpha to admit his growing desire and slowly he took of his jersey. The Omega must have noticed him but he didn't move at all, presenting his back to Sergio and waiting for the older man to make the first move.

Sergio waited until he was sure that the rest of the Bayern players had left the locker room before he carefully took a few steps forward. His eyes raked over Robert's body and the sight alone made his cock twitch.

He wanted this Omega. He wanted Robert. More than he had ever wanted a man before in his entire life.

Finally the Pole turned his head to the side, revealing one half of his face and it was hard to read the expression in it. “Have you come to stare at me all night, Sergio? I thought you wanted more than that, a lot more.”

Sergio growled and he bridged the last distance between them after shedding the rest of his clothes. He pressed his front against the Omega's back and enjoyed the stream of water for a moment before the tempting scent became too much to bear.

He put his hands on Robert's hipbones before pressing nose into the dark wet hair at the Omega's neck. “You're right, I want your body.” It took him a lot of effort not to claim the Omega as his right then and there. “I guess you waiting for me means you want me to take you. In case you don't, this is your last chance to leave. Trust me, I won't repeat myself in this matter.”

Robert turned around until they were face to face and Sergio groaned because the Omega had more than just a handsome body. He had beautiful, expressive eyes. Sergio would have preferred to take him from behind, but now that he was staring into the depths of those blue eyes, there was no way he would allow Robert that.

He wanted to see the emotions in those eyes when Sergio took him. He wanted to see the expression in them when Robert came.

There was a small voice in Sergio's head that reminded him that this was supposed to be punishment and payback and the Omega shouldn't get to enjoy this.

But Sergio didn't listen any longer, instead his hand stroked down Robert's thighs before lifting the taller man up and pushing him harshly against the tiles of the wall.

“I hope you will be able to take me without preparation, Robert. Because I don't intend to do that for the man who kicked my team out of this competition.”

Robert only smirked, showing a surprisingly cocky attitude for an Omega. “I wasn't hoping you would. I hope you're just as rough with your lovers as you are on the pitch, Sergio Ramos.”

The Alpha growled and he pressed the Omega harder against the wall, his hard cock resting against the Omega's wet hole. “You're not my lover, Lewandowski, and I will gladly proof that to you.”

Finally he pushed in, feeling the Omega go rigid in his arms and savoring his pained groan at the harsh intrusion. Sergio shivered at the feel of the tight heat around him and he pushed harder into the younger man whose eyes closed.

“Look at me!” Sergio ordered and those piercing blue eyes snapped open to meet his, a challenge in them that the Alpha intended to take.

He set up a fast pace as he thrust into the Omega's tight body, their groans of pleasure echoing in the room. Sergio was rapidly approaching his climax and before he could think about it too closely he had wrapped on of his hands around the Omega's cock and started to stroke him.

There was surprise visible in Robert's eyes. “Thought you just came here to take not to give?”

Sergio couldn't respond because he had no answer to give. He had thought the exact same thing, but he couldn't stop himself from stroking Robert's cock, feeling the Omega becoming hard underneath his fingers. The Omega's moans were now filled with more lust than pain, something that should alarm Sergio who had only come here to make the Omega pay.

Right?

A part of Sergio knew that it wasn't that easy but he ignored it and dropped his head against Robert's shoulder as he sped up his thrusts. The skin was still tinged with the sweetness of a fading heat and Sergio had to admit that he had never known an Omega this tempting. He licked over the striker's shoulder, his teeth tingling with the desire to bite down and mark the Omega as his. He managed to stop himself just short of drawing blood; just in time before the point of no return.

Sergio was so close to coming and even though he remembered Cristiano's words, he couldn't pull out now. He wanted to fill this Omega and claim him in this very intimate way.

“Do you want me to knot you?” he croaked out and though it was concern that made him ask, it sounded more like a challenge again.

“I'm not going to beg for it, Alpha!” Robert retorted and his defiance only added to Sergio's arousal.

He growled as he started to stroke faster, but to his frustration he once again a lost battle. He was the first one to come with a loud cry and he felt his knot swelling a moment before he heard Robert moan and the Omega's release spilled over his hands and their stomachs.

Sergio raised his head to look at the Omega again while they were unable to separate. A sudden wave of affection surged through the Alpha and he must still be too blissed out by his climax because without thinking he leaned forward and captured the Omega's lips between his teeth.

Robert opened his mouth instantly, sliding his tongue into Sergio's mouth and claiming him. The Alpha let it happen and kissed him back even though he was aware of having crossed a line. He was kissing an Omega he had just knotted, both things too intimate for a fuck, especially one where the pleasure had been meant to be one-sided.

But the feeling was too wonderful to care and instead he kept kissing Robert for as long as it took until his knot had receded enough for him to pull out.

Robert let out a muffled whine and Sergio felt the same, instantly missing to feel Robert around him. He leaned forward to kiss the taller man once again, not being able to ignore this inexplicable need for intimacy.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Robert's lips before finally taking a step back and he instantly felt cold, his arms twitching with the need to touch the Omega again.

Robert only smiled at him, but it was this moment that changed something inside of Sergio. His chest ached and he couldn't breathe at the beauty of that smile, Robert's face lighting up with it. Sergio's first thought was that the Omega was beautiful. Not just handsome or attractive, that he had known all along. No, he was legit beautiful.

Possessiveness and longing filled Sergio and he turned away, stumbling out of the showers as he fought against his need to claim and mark this Omega as his.

He wasn't entirely surprised to find Cristiano and Philipp Lahm waiting for him outside, both of them reaching out to catch him in their arms.

Sergio trembled, his senses confused by the smell of a Beta and an Omega by his side and next he felt Cristiano's arm around him tightening before he pulled him int the direction of their locker.

“Come on, Sergio. You need to get dressed.”

Sergio mumbled something that was perhaps meant as agreement and he almost smiled at the following question. “So tell me, was Robert Lewandowski worth it?”

He chuckled despite his growing longing for said Omega. “Oh, absolutely. He was more than worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, there is nothing more motivating for me. :)
> 
> Perhaps I will write a sequel to this one, maybe even one with Cris and Manu. I loved the way Cris looked at him during the match in Munich when he tried to go for the ball with his hand and Manu beat him to it, that's where the idea of Cris as an Omega came from.


End file.
